Öâåòà äåòñòâà
by Narccipan
Summary: ß õî÷ó áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé âñåãäà, âå÷íî è íèêîãäà... Íåëüçÿ áåççàùèòíûì ìàëåíüêèì ìàëü÷èêàì åçäèòü îäíèì â Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññå...


Àâòîð: ïàíè Íàðöèññà aka Arwen Earfalas (pansy_parkinson@mail.ru) 

Ðåéòèíã: PG13

Êàòåãîðèÿ: ñëýø/ðîìàíòèêà

Ïýéðèíã: Harry/Draco

Disclamer: ïåðñîíàæè íå ìîè, ÿ èõ áåññîâåñòíî ñâîðîâàëà ó ãîñïîæè Äæ. Ê. Ðîëèíã, íàäåþñü îíà ìåíÿ ïðîñòèò çà ýòî

Summary: ß õî÷ó áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé âñåãäà, âå÷íî è íèêîãäà...

Ðàçìåùåíèå: Åñëè âäðóã ýòî óáîæåñòâî è îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ âåùü êîìó-òî ïîíðàâèòñÿ è âû çàõîòèòå ýòî ðàçìåñòèòüó ñåáÿ, òî ïîæàëñòà, òîëüêî ìåíÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòå…

+The colours of childhood+

Ìðà÷íîå ñåðîå óòðî. Õîãâàðòñ Ýêñïðåññ íà ïîëíûõ ïàðàõ ëåòåë íà ñåâåð, â Õîãâàðòñ.

Ãàððè ñèäåë ó îêíà â ñâîåì êóïå. Áóêëÿ ñïîêîéíî ïîñàïûâàëà â êëåòêå íà ñîñåäíåì ñèäåíüå. Ãàððè äûõíóë íà ñòåêëî è ïàëüöåì íàðèñîâàë ãðóñòíóþ ðîæèöó. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ðîæèöà èñïàðèëàñü, à Ãàððè ñ ìðà÷íûì âèäîì óòêíóëñÿ ëáîì â ñòåêëî. Ãåðìèîíû è Ðîíà ñ íèì íå áûëî, îíè íå ïðèøëè íà ïëàòôîðìó 9 ?, è äàæå íå ïîÿâèëèñü â ïîåçäå. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îí âèäåëñÿ ñ íèìè íåäåëþ íàçàä íà Äèàãîí Àëëåå, îí òîãäà ñíîâà ïîäðàëñÿ ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì, à Ìàëôîé ïîñëàë åìó âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé. Îò ýòèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé âñòàë êîì â ãîðëå.

Âíåçàïíî äâåðü â êóïå ñ ñèëüíûì ãðîõîòîì îòêðûëàñü. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ãàððè äàæå óäàðèëñÿ ëáîì îá îêîííóþ ðàìó. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ.

×åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ èç äîðîãîé òêàíè, ÷åðíûå ëàêèðîâàííûå áîòèíêè, ñòðîéíàÿ êðàñèâàÿ ôèãóðà, îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà âûøå, - íó, êîíå÷íî æå, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

- _Âñïîìíèøü ãîâíî âîò è îíî_, - ìûñëåííî âûðóãàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Ïîòòåð, Ïîòòåð, ïóòåøåñòâóåøü â îäèíî÷åñòâå? - åõèäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé è áûñòðî øìûãíóë â âíóòðü êóïå, è, çàêðûâ, çà ñîáîé äâåðü, óñåëñÿ íà ñèäåíüå ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè.

- Âàëè îòñþäà, Ìàëôîé, - õðèïëî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Êàê íåâåæëèâî, Ïîòòåð, - Äðàêî èçÿùíî èçîãíóë áðîâü, - ÿ òåáÿ óòåøàòü ïðèøåë, à òû ìåíÿ ïðîãîíÿåøü, - îí ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ åùå áëèæå ê Ãàððè, à Ãàððè îòîäâèíóëñÿ äàëüøå ê îêíó ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ.

- ß íå ïðîñèë òåáÿ, ìåíÿ óòåøàòü, âûâàëèâàé èç ìîåãî êóïå, Ìàëôîé, - Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ è îáíÿë ðóêàìè ñâîè ïëå÷è.

- Òâî¸ êóïå? - Äðàêî õèõèêíóë, - òû åãî êóïèë, Ïîòòåð? - íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà îí ñíîâà èçäàë åõèäíûé ñìåøîê, - ýòî êóïå îáùåå, è åñëè ÿ çàõî÷ó, ÿ áóäó çäåñü äåëàòü âñ¸ ÷òî óãîäíî, - òîðæåñòâóþùàÿ óëûáêà ðàñòÿíóëà ðîò Ìàëôîÿ.

Ãàððè ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè, - ïîêà ÿ íàõîæóñü â ýòîì êóïå, Ìàëôîé, òû íè÷åãî çäåñü äåëàòü íå áóäåøü, òû ïðîñòî óáåðåøüñÿ îòñþäà, - Ãàððè âñòàë è ñïèõíóë Ìàëôîÿ íà ïîë.

- Òû î÷åíü àãðåññèâíûé Ïîòòåð, òû íå ïðîáîâàë èñïîëüçîâàòü óñïîêîèòåëüíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ èëè, â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå, çàéìèñü ñåêñîì, - äðàçíÿùèì òîíîì îòâåòèë Äðàêî, - ïîâåðü, ïðî ýòî î÷åíü óñïîêàèâàåò.

- Çàòêíèñü Ìàëôîé, è ïðîñòî óõîäè, - Ãàððè óâåðíóëñÿ îò êóëàêà Ìàëôîÿ è ñåë, íà ñâî¸ ìåñòî, ñ óíûëûì âèäîì óñòàâèâøèñü â îêíî íà ïðîáåãàþùèé ìèìî ïåéçàæ. Òÿæåëîå ìîë÷àíèå, ëèøü ÷àñòîå äûõàíèå ñèäÿùåãî íà ïîëó êóïå Ìàëôîÿ è òèõîå ñîïåíèå Ãàððè, êàçàëîñü, äàæå Áóêëÿ ïåðåñòàëà äûøàòü, ÷òîáû íå íàðóøàòü ýòîé òèøèíû.

- Ýé, Ïîòòåð, òâîÿ ñîâà ñëó÷àåì íå ñäîõëà? Îíà íå äûøèò, - çàìåòèë ñ ïîëà Äðàêî. Ãàððè íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, îòâåòèë êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó:

- Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé.

Äðàêî õìûêíóë, - åñëè îíà ñäîõëà ÿ ìîãó îòäàòü òåáå ñîâåíêà, èç ñâîåãî âûâîäêà, ïðàâäà, îíè âñ¸ ÷åðíûå, - íåìíîãî âèíîâàòûì òîíîì áðÿêíóë îí.

Ñî ñòîðîíû Ãàððè ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñìåøîê è ôûðêàíüå:

- Íå âåðþ, - èçäåâàòåëüñêèì òîíîì îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Âî ÷òî íå âåðèøü? - Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë íåâèííóþ ìèíó è ïîäíÿë âîïðîñèòåëüíî áðîâè. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñèäÿùåãî, íà ïîëó Ìàëôîÿ.

- Íå âåðþ, - ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè è ñëîæèë ðóêè êðåñò íàêðåñò íà ãðóäè.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ, - Ïîòòåð, âûðàæàéñÿ íà íîðìàëüíîì ÿçûêå, ÿ òåáÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ÿ òåáå ïðåäëîæèë ñîâåíêà â çàìåí òâîåé äîõëîé ñîâû è âñå, - Ìàëôîé ÷èõíóë è îòêàøëÿëñÿ îò ïûëè íà ïîëó.

- Ìîÿ ñîâà, íå äîõëàÿ, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè è ñæàë ãóáû â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ, - è äàæå íå ïûòàéñÿ ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ ñêðîìíèêà.

- Ïî-ìîåìó ñêðîìíèê çäåñü òû, - îáèæåííî ïðîâîð÷àë Äðàêî è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîëà, - ñëîâî "ñåêñ" íå ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü, íå ïîêðàñíåâ, - îí îòðÿõíóë ñâîþ äîðîãóþ ìàíòèþ è óñåëñÿ íà ñèäåíüå, íàïðîòèâ Ãàððè, - à åùå òóäà æå.,

Ãàððè íå îòðûâàë, âçãëÿäà îò Ìàëôîÿ, è êîãäà îí ñåë íàïðîòèâ ïîñìîòðåë ïðÿìî â åãî ñåðûå êðàñèâûå ãëàçà.

- ß ìîãó ñêàçàòü ýòî ñëîâî, - òåì æå ðàâíîäóøíûì òîíîì îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

- "Ýòî ñëîâî", - Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è îáëèçàë ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû, - õà-õà, Ïîòòåð, ÿ áûë ïðàâ, òû íå ìîæåøü.

Ãàððè ñãëîòíóë, òî, êàê Ìàëôîé îáëèçûâàë ãóáû, ïîêàçàëîñü åìó òàêèì... òàêèì ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûì, òàêèì ñåêñóàëüíûì æåñòîì. Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî åìó ìîãóò íðàâèòüñÿ ìàëü÷èêè. Íà 4 êóðñå îí èñïûòûâàë, ñèìïàòèè ê ×ó ×åíã, íî ïîñëå òîãî êàê, ïîãèá Ñåäðèê, îí çàáûë ïðî íåå è âîîáùå íå äóìàë î òàêèõ âåùàõ. Îí äàæå íè ðàçó íå öåëîâàëñÿ, õîòÿ åìó áûëî óæå 16 ïîëíûõ ëåò. Îí ñãëîòíóë.

- Îòâàëè, Ìàëôîé, - âñå, ÷òî ìîã âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ Ãàððè, ïðåæäå ÷åì, ïîêðàñíåë îò ñâîèõ, ìûñëåé ñ ìàêóøêè äî ïÿòîê.

- ×òî ñ òîáîé, Ïîòòåð? - íàñìåøëèâî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó Ìàëôîé, - òû ïîäóìàë î ñåêñå èëè ïîäóìàë î ÷åì-òî íåïðèëè÷íîì, - îí ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ñíîâà ÷èõíóë, - åùå îñòàëàñü ïûëü íà åãî ìàíòèè, âîëîñû åùå ðàííåå àêêóðàòíî, óëîæåííûå, ñåé÷àñ òîð÷àëè â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, êàê ó ñàìîãî Ãàððè, ëåãêèé ðóìÿíåö, âûñòóïèë íà ùåêàõ è íà êîí÷èêå íîñà.

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà Äðàêî ÷èõàë, îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì ìèëûì, à åãî ðóìÿíåö ïðèäàâàë åìó íåâèííîñòè, ñëîâíî ïåðåä Ãàððè ñèäåë íå òîò Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, êîòîðîãî îí çíàë, à ìàëü÷èê ëåò ïÿòè, íåìíîãî íåóêëþæèé â ñâîèõ äâèæåíèÿõ, â ìàíòèè, êîòîðàÿ åìó âåëèêà ðàç â ïÿòü. Ãàððè ñèäåë è ãëóïî óëûáàëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ. Äðàêî áûëî, òîæå óëûáíóëñÿ, íî ïîòîì âñïîìíèë ÷òî ýòî íå èç åãî ñåðèè.

- Ïîòòåð, òû ÷åãî òàê ãëóïî ëûáèøüñÿ, âëþáèëñÿ?

- À ìîæåò, è âëþáèëñÿ, - îïîìíèëñÿ Ãàððè, - òåáå òî, êàêîå äåëî?

- ×åãî, ïðàâäà, ÷òî ëè? - ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñïðîñèë Äðàêî è ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàëåâî, óõìûëüíóâøèñü, ñâîåé ôèðìåííîé óëûáêîé.

- Ìîæåò áûòü, - óêëîí÷èâî îòâåòèë Ãàððè è îòâåë âçãëÿä ê îêíó. Äðàêî çàêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó è áûñòðî ïåðåñåë íà ñèäåíüå ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè.

- ß åãî èëè å¸ çíàþ? - õèòðûì, ïîäõàëèìíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîïåë Ìàëôîé íà, óõî Ãàððè. Òîò àæ ïîäïðûãíóë, ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå, êîñíóëîñü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîãî ìåñòà íà øåå è ñòàëî òàê ïðèÿòíî. Ãàððè åëå ñäåðæàë ñòîí.

- Îòñòàíü Ìàëôîé, - Ãàððè îòîäâèíóëñÿ è êðàåì ãëàçà çàìåòèë îáèæåííîå âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå Äðàêî.

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, Ïîòòåð, ÿ íèêîìó, íå ñêàæó, - Äðàêî êîñíóëñÿ óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ëîêòÿ Ãàððè è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïî ðóêå ó òîãî ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè, Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ, è ïðîâåë óæå âñåé ëàäîíüþ ïî ðóêå Ãàððè, à òîò äàæå íå âîçðàæàë, îí íå øåâåëèëñÿ è ëèøü ó÷àùåííî äûøàë.

Ëåãêîå êàñàíèå çàñòàâèëî Ãàððè ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ, ïðèÿòíàÿ âîëíà íàêàòèëà è óøëà â íèêóäà. Íîâîå, óæå áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâîå êàñàíèå ïðèíåñëî íîâîå öóíàìè ïðèÿòíûõ îùóùåíèé.

Äðàêî ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Ãàððè è ðàçâåðíóë åãî ëèöîì ê ñåáå è çàãëÿíóë â ãëàçà.

Â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. Ìàëôîé íåäîâîëüíî ïðîðû÷àë:

- Äà? - äâåðü îòêðûëàñü.

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷åëîâåêà ñòîÿâøåãî â ïðîõîäå, íî ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñèëüíûé óäàð. Ïîñëåäíåå ÷òî îí âèäåë, áûëî - çàêðûâàþùàÿñÿ äâåðü è îáåñïîêîåííîå ëèöî Ìàëôîÿ.

- Îáåñïîêîåííîå? - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè è ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå.

Îí î÷íóëñÿ îòòîãî, ÷òî óñëûøàë ìîòèâ ñâîåé ëþáèìîé ïåñíè, êîòîðóþ îáû÷íî èñïîëíÿëà ãðóïïà "Áåøåíûå Áàíøè" – "ß õî÷ó áûòü ðÿäîì..." Îí ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèë îäèí ãëàç, âñå âîêðóã ïîïëûëî áåëûì òóìàíîì, î÷êîâ íå áûëî è òîëüêî ïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñ íàïåâàë: "ß õî÷ó áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé âñåãäà..."

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü â ïàìÿòè ïîñëåäíèå ñîáûòèÿ: ñòóê â äâåðü, íåçíàêîìûé ìàëü÷èê, à ïîòîì óäàð… Ãàððè áûñòðî âñêî÷èë - äà òàê, ÷òî ãîëîâà ïîøëà êðóãîì. Êðîâü ïðèëèëà ê ãîëîâå è âèäèìî îí âûãëÿäåë òàê ñòðàøíî, ÷òî Äðàêî íåìíîãî íåóêëþæå îòîäâèíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé êðàé ñèäåíüÿ è øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóë ñâîè ñåðûå ãëàçà:

- Ïîòòåð! Òû î÷óìåë? Èëè ýòî ïðîñòî îñåííÿÿ äåïðåññèÿ?

- Òû óáëþäîê, Ìàëôîé, óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà èëè ÿ âûøâûðíó òåáÿ â îêíî, - Ãàððè ïðåîäîëåâ ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, âñòàë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ.

- Ñòîï! Ñòîï! Ñòîï! - ðåçêî îñòàíîâèë åãî Ìàëôîé, - ñÿäü, ó òåáÿ åùå íå çàæèëà ðàíà, èäèîò, à âî-âòîðûõ, çàòêíèñü, ÿ ÷èíþ òâîè î÷êè.

Ãàððè òàê è ñåë îò óäèâëåíèÿ: **_ÌÀËÔÎÉ ×ÈÍÈÒ ÅÃÎ Î×ÊÈ_** - ýòî ñêàçêà, ìå÷òà, ãð¸çà èëè Ìàëôîé ñîøåë ñ óìà, à ìîæåò íà íåãî íàëîæèëè ÷àðû ëþáâè.

Ãàððè ìîðãíóë è ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé - íåò, âîò îí, ñèäèò è êîâûðÿåò äóøêó.

Äðàêî äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó, è, íàïðàâèâ åå íà î÷êè, ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë - äóøêà ñîåäèíèëàñü â ìåñòå ïåðåëîìà è çàáëåñòåëà ïî-íîâîìó. Ìàëôîé ïîìàíèë Ãàððè áëèæå è íàöåïèë åìó î÷êè. Ìèð âîêðóã ñòàë ñíîâà ÷åòêèì è ÿñíûì. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåìíîãî ðóìÿíîå è îäíîâðåìåííî åõèäíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Äðàêî.

- Ïî÷åìó, Ìàëôîé?

- ×òî ïî÷åìó? - Äðàêî çàñóíóë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó îáðàòíî â ðóêàâ ðîáû è íåâèííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè.

- Ïî÷åìó òû ýòî ñäåëàë?

- Íó…, - ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî, - ìîæåò ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ.

Ó Ãàððè â ãîðëå ïîÿâèëñÿ êîìîê, îí äàæå íå ïîíÿë îò ÷åãî ýòî, îí ðàññåÿííî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ëáó è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïî ùåêå ïîáåæàëà êàïåëüêà êðîâè.

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë, - ÿ æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òâîÿ ðàíà åùå íå çàæèëà, - îí âñòàë, ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ âûðàæåíèåì çàáîòëèâîé ìàìàøè.

- Òû ñåðüåçíî? - Ãàððè äàæå íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî Äðàêî îòîäðàë êóñîê ñâîåé ðóáàõè è ïðèëîæèë ê êðîâîòî÷àùåé ðàíå.

- Ìíå íå äî øóòîê, Ïîòòåð, - îòâåòèë Äðàêî çàêîí÷èâ ïåðåâÿçûâàòü.

- Íî..., - Ãàððè çàïíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé âñå åùå äåðæàë åãî çà ïîäáîðîäîê.

- Ìîë÷è, òû âñå èñïîðòèøü, êàê âñåãäà, - Äðàêî ïðèñëîíèë ïàëåö ê åãî ãóáàì. Òåïëîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå - ó Ãàððè ïî êîæå ïðîáåæàë ìîðîç. Äðàêî ñåë ðÿäîì, îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñèäåíüÿ è çàêðûë ãëàçà.

Äðàêî îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îñâîáîäèëñÿ îò òÿæåëîé íîøè, îò êàìíÿ äàâèâøåãî íà ãðóäü. Åìó òåïåðü áûëî âñå ðàâíî, êàê íà ýòî îòðåàãèðóåò Ïîòòåð, ãëàâíîå, ÷òî îí ïðèçíàëñÿ è ñåáå è åìó â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ. Îí íå áûëî äî êîíöà óâåðåí, ñòîèò ëè ãîâîðèòü. Ýòè ñëîâà âûëåòåëè ñëó÷àéíî, êàê ñëó÷àéíî èíîãäà ïîëó÷àþòñÿ âåùè, êîòîðûå òû íå ïëàíèðîâàë äåëàòü.

Âñå ìûñëè óëåòó÷èëèñü, êîãäà îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåæíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ñâîèì ãóáàì, à ïîòîì ãîðÿ÷èå ðóêè íà øåå. (Ïðèì. àâò.: â ýòîò ìîìåíò ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî Ãàððè ñîáðàëñÿ åãî äóøèòü)

Îí ïðèîòêðûë ðîò, è âëàæíûé ÿçûê ñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü, çàòåÿâ èãðèâûé òàíåö ñ åãî ÿçûêîì. Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà - ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ, ñîâñåì áëèçêî çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñ ÿðêèì îçîðíûì îãîíüêîì. Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ, íàñêîëüêî ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ïîöåëóé è ïðèòÿíóë Ãàððè ê ñåáå.

Íà ñåêóíäó, îñòàíîâèâøèñü, - ÿ òîæå òåáÿ ëþáëþ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè â ãóáû è ïðîäîëæèë ïîöåëóé.

Êîãäà âîçäóõà ïåðåñòàëî õâàòàòü, îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, Ãàððè äîâîëüíî îáëèçàë ãóáû.

Çà÷åì òû ìåíÿ óäàðèë?

×òîáû òîò òèï íå ïîäóìàë íè÷åãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî, - Ãàððè êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ.

- Òû íîñèøü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî îäåæäû, Ìàëôîé.

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è èçîãíóë ðîò â ïðèâû÷íîé êðèâîé óõìûëêå.

- Íó, òàê ïîìîãè ìíå óìåíüøèòü å¸ êîëè÷åñòâî, - îí óë¸ãñÿ íà ñèäåíüå è ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ãàððè íå çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ äîëãî æäàòü...

* * *

Åù¸ òåïëûé ëåòíèé âåòåðîê ïðîíèêàë â êóïå è òåðåáèë êðàÿ çàíàâåñîê. Ïîëóäåííîå ñîëíöå óæå ñêðûëîñü çà âûñîêèìè äåðåâüÿìè ìèìîë¸òíîãî ëåñà è áðîñàëî ëèøü ðåäêèå áëèêè íà ñòåêëî.

Íà ñèäåíüå â êóïå ëåæàëè äâà ìàëü÷èêà, îäèí ñèäåë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ãîëîâîé ê ñòåíêå, çàïóñòèâ òîíêèå, êðàñèâûå ïàëüöû â âîëîñû ìàëü÷èêà, ÷üÿ ãîëîâà ëåæàëà ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ. Îí íåæíî è îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì è îïóñòèë ïàëüöû íèæå, ïðîâåäÿ èìè ïî ùåêå. ×åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê óëûáíóëñÿ, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, è óñòðîèë ãîëîâó ïîóäîáíåå.

Äðàêî óáðàë ðóêó è òèõî âçäîõíóë, òàê ÷òîáû íå ðàçáóäèòü Ãàððè. Ìèìî îêíà ïðîëåòàëè äåðåâüÿ è ðåäêèå õîëìû. Âåñü ïîåçä êàê áû ñòèõ, íèêòî íå èçäàâàë íè çâóêà - òîëüêî ñòóê êîëåñ ïî ðåëüñàì è ìîíîòîííîå òóäóì..òóäóì.. Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûë îäèí ãëàç è ðóêîé ïðîâåë ïî òîðñó Äðàêî, âûçâàë ë¸ãêîå ñîäðîãàíèå.

- Îòêóäà òû óçíàë ìîþ ëþáèìóþ ïåñíþ, Äðàêî? - ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûâ ðîò, ïî÷òè øåïîòîì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. Äðàêî â çàäóì÷èâîñòè îòâåë ãëàçà:

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî "ß õî÷ó áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé âñåãäà..." ïðîöèòèðîâàë îí.

- Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðèòÿíóë Äðàêî áëèæå. Êðåïêèé ïîöåëóé, è çàïàõ äóøèñòîãî ïåðöà äóðìàíèëè è ðàññëàáëÿëè.

Äðàêî îïóñòèë ãëàçà è çàãëÿíóë â çåëåíûå ùåëî÷êè óëûáàþùåãîñÿ Ãàððè.

Òåïëûé çåëåíûé öâåò íàïîìèíàë î äåòñòâå, ïðîâåäåííîì â ôàìèëüíîì èìåíèè - òàêîãî æå öâåòà áûëà ñâåæàÿ âåñåííÿÿ òðàâà, êîòîðàÿ ðîñëà â äèêîì ñàäó ïîçàäè çàìêà, è ñòåáëè êðàñèâûõ öâåòîâ, ðàñòóùèõ íà êëóìáàõ ìàòåðè, êîòîðûå îíà âûðàùèâàëà â òàéíå îò Ëþöèóñà. Îí óâèäåë îòðàæåíèå ñâîèõ ãëàç â ãëàçàõ Ãàððè: ñåðî-ãîëóáîé, õîëîäíûé îòòåíîê, êàê ïàñìóðíîå óòðåííåå íåáî íàä çàìêîì, ïðåäâåùàþùåå ñèëüíûå âåòðà è ëèâíè, à ïîòîì ñíîâà ÿñíîå, êàê óëûáêà Ãàððè, íåáî è íåæíûé òåïëûé âåòåðîê, êàê ëåãêèå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ Ãàððè. Ýòî áûëè öâåòà äåòñòâà, êîòîðûå îñòàíóòñÿ â åãî ïàìÿòè íàâñåãäà.

The End


End file.
